SpongeBob SquarePants: The Musical -Novelization-
by CheckABookout
Summary: When an erupting volcano threatens the end of Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob must find a way to prove he's more than just a simple sponge, and save the day. (This is a fanmade novelization of the Broadway musical.)
1. Bikini Bottom Day

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a fanfiction novelization of the SpongeBob musical. Neither the musical, songs, characters, nor the property are mine. All the rights are copyrighted to Nickelodeon and Viacom.**_

 _ **SECOND DISCLAIMER: Because this is a novelization of the musical, there **_**will** _ **be severe spoilers for those that haven't seen it. I personally recommend buying a ticket, and going to see it. Otherwise, if you just can't afford the money, you could always find a bootleg on the internet.**_

 _ **Anyways, basically put; if you're interested in going to see the SpongeBob musical, I wouldn't recommend reading any further. If you**_ **have** _ **seen the show, or don't care about spoilers, I hope you enjoy this novelization.**_

* * *

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS: THE MUSICAL

Written by Kyle Jarrow

Directed by Tina Landau

* * *

 _Our story begins with the soothing voice of our resident French Narrator._

 _"Ahh...bonjour, salud, and welcome to this quiet corner of the ocean floor, teeming with the many kind of undersea life. It is here where we find the submarine habitat known as...Bikini Bottom! Let us observe as the sun rises on a new, nautical day."_

 _As if on cue, the sun rises to welcome a brand new day to the underwater town. The camera pans over to a patch of kelp._

 _"Here, we see an ordinary cluster of kelp."_

 _We then pan over to a piece of coral._

 _"And here, a common guppy of coral."_

 _Now, we pan over to the familiar, three-house neighborhood of Conch Street, where we find a pineapple house._

 _"And_ here _, a pineapple. This fruit is home to one of the most fascinating sea creatures of all; the yellow sponge!"_

 _Said yellow sponge, aptly named SpongeBob SquarePants, is shook awake from his slumber, thanks to his blowhorn alarm clock._

* * *

"Bikini Bottom Day"

Written by Jonathan Coulton

* * *

"Ahh, good morning, world, and all who inhabit it!" SpongeBob said, as he elevated himself up to his feet.

 _Jump_ _out of bed,_

 _Mix up a breakfast for my favorite pet snail!_

"Meow." Gary, the aforementioned 'pet snail,' said, as he slithers in to frame.

 _Full steam ahead,_

 _the S.S. I Am Ready is about to set sail!_

 _This kind of day,_

 _Couldn't get much better,_

 _But it keeps on trying!_

 _*laughing*_

 _I'm on my way,_

 _Somewhere, there's a Krabby Patty that needs frying!_

 _And who's the lucky sponge in the mirror who is living his dream?_

 _Who's always careful with his dental hygine?_

 _Gary, it's me!_

 _Happy just to be here,_

 _In the world renowned,_

 _Bikini Bottom!_

 _How I love this town,_

 _Bikini Bottom!_

 _When the sun shines down,_

 _On a beautiful Bikini Bottom day!_

 _As SpongeBob opens his door, and steps his feet outside, a rock opens up to reveal a pink starfish, whose actually SpongeBob's portly best friend, Patrick Star._

"Good morning, Patrick!" SpongeBob gleefully said, waving his best friend over.

Patrick stretched and yawned. "Is it morning already?"

"It sure is! And, I'm singing an opening number!"

"Ooh, ooh! I want a verse!"

 _I missed a snack,_

 _This busy schedule makes it hard to be me!_

 _To stay on track,_

 _Now I'll have to eat it while I'm watching TV!_

 _There might not be time for a nap,_

 _But I'll do what I can!_

 _They're showing all the episodes of_

 _Mermaid Man!_

 _Oh, every single one!_

 _I'm standing all day underneath my favorite rock!_

 _~Bikini Bottom!~_

 _Now what rhymes with rock?_

 _~Bikini Bottom!~_

 _Nothing rhymes with rock!_

 _It's a typical Bikini Bottom day!_

"Would you two _PLEASE_ keep it down!?" The tall, blue Moai statue-like house between the rock and pineapple boomed, as the door slammed open, revealing a grey, brown shirt-wearing cephalopod begrudgingly walking out.

"Good morning, Squidward!" SpongeBob and Patrick said, waving their grumpy neighbor over.

"Another day, another migraine..." Squidward sighed, as he prepared for his verse.

 _When I want some quiet,_

 _There's nowhere to go!_

 _A sensitive artist,_

 _Can't get a moment's peace,_

 _With these two idiots_

 _In stereo!_

 _They never go away,_

 _Typical Bikini Bottom day!_

"Today's a great day, Squidward! In fact, I would even say...'the best day ever!'" SpongeBob said.

"You say that every day." Squidward grumbled.

"And I haven't been wrong yet! Bye, Patrick! I'll see you at work, Squidward!" SpongeBob said, throwing his arm around Squidward's arm.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Squidward sighed.

 _"We now follow SpongeBob past the treedome." The French Narrator said, as SpongeBob approached the aforementioned treedome. "Home of Sandy Cheeks, the squirrel; hard at work on her latest invention." The narrator finished, as SpongeBob looks over at Sandy's invention blowing up in front of her._

 _Boy, howdy!_

 _That was close!_

 _It's just a little smoke,_

 _A minor setback!_

 _A few more hours at most,_

 _And I'll be done with this here brand-new jetpack!_

 _And then, this Texas squirrel,_

 _This country girl, will spread her wings and fly!_

 _Her bushy tail, at comet's trail, clear across the sky!_

 _Above the town, and looking down, on a typical Bikini Bottom day!_

Sandy noticed SpongeBob, and waved at him, as she went back into her treehouse.

"Bye, Sandy! I'm off to work at the Krusty Krab!" SpongeBob gleefully said, as he made a bee-line over to the restaurant.

 _"Ah yes, The Krusty Krab, Bikini Bottom's most popular dining establishment; home to the Krabby Patty. Owned and operated by Mr. Eugene Krabs." The narrator said, as we see the crab, and his lobster-trap restaurant. We then look over to the building around the corner._

 _"And across town, the_ least _popular restaurant; the Chum Bucket, owned by Sheldon J. Plankton." The image of a small invertebrate appears alongside the giant bucket. "Two arch nemeses locked in a fast-food cold war." The narrator finished, as Mr. Krabs began to sing._

 _Winds from the west,_

 _Everywhere you look, the skies are clear and sunny!_

 _Good weather's best,_

 _When you're in the mood to make a ton of money!_

As Mr. Krabs laughed about his greed, a evil cackle could be heard from inside the Chum Bucket, as Plankton watched the crab from a telescope.

 _Laugh while you can,_

 _Until the day you laugh no more forever!_

 _ **"Forever."**_ A robotic voice can be heard.

 _I've got a plan!_

 _And I went to college,_

 _So you know it's clever!_

 **"Oh, give it up, Sheldon. It'll just fail, like all your other schemes."** The robotic voice, whose actually Karen, Plankton's computer wife, said.

"But...you used to love my evil schemes...!" Plankton somberly said.

 **"Well, what can I say? The magic's gone."**

Back at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs continues to sing.

 _They say that money doesn't matter_

 _If you love your work, ha!_

 _Who would say that?_

 _Probably some penniless jerk!_

Back to the Chum Bucket, where Plankton continues.

 _Soon the day will come,_

 _When they'll all love chum!_

 _It's just a matter of time!_

 ** _~Bikini_ _Bottom!~_**

' _Till I get them in line!_

 ** _~Bikini Bottom!~_**

 _And this town is all mine!_

 _Just a typical Bikini Bottom day!_

At that point, SpongeBob arrives at the Krusty Krab, ready for work.

"SpongeBob reporting for duty, at the greatest restaurant in the entire ocean!" SpongeBob beamed, before turning to Squidward, working the cash register. "Where's Mr. Krabs?"

"It's Take Your Kid To Work Day." Squidward dully answered, as giant footsteps can be heard.

"Just think, Pearl, me darlin' daughter! One day, this'll all be yours! Soon as ya graduate high school, I'll start ya as manager!" Mr. Krabs said.

"But Daddy, I have my _own_ dreams!" Pearl, Mr. Krabs' oversized whale daughter, said.

Hearing the word 'manager,' SpongeBob bounced right over to his boss. "Uh, Mr. Krabs? If she doesn't wanna be manager...well, I know _someone_ who'd be great for the job!~"

" _You?!_ Ha! My boy, yer nothin' but a wee simple sponge! A fry cook's all you'll ever be!" Mr. Krabs said, as he continued laughing.

This saying took a blow in the feelings for SpongeBob.

 _Why can't he see?_

 _I wore my good shoes,_

 _and I've got my tie on..._

 _Maybe it's me?_

 _Am I just a simple sponge_

 _you can't rely on?_

 _Come on, Mr. Krabs!_

 _I can do it if you give me one chance!_

 _Then, everyone will say,_

 _"Good morning, Mr. SquarePants!"_

 _I will never rest,_

 _Until I was the best...-!_

Suddenly, the floor starts rumbling, vibrating everything around the building.

"Um...is that something we should worry about?" Squidward said, after the rumbling stopped.

"...Nah!" SpongeBob said, just brushing it aside.

That is, until the Bikini Bottom News appeared on TV.

"Breaking news! That IS something we should worry about!"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hope you all enjoy the first chapter to my novelization of the SpongeBob musical! Let me know what you think of it, and have a great day!


	2. BFF

"Breaking news! That IS something we should worry about! After today's most recent tremor, smoke has been sighted at the top of Mount Humongous!" Perch Perkins, the news anchor for Bikini Bottom News, said, as the TV shows live footage of Mount Humongous. "The lava-smothering volcano...of DOOM...! And now, a word from the mayor of our town." The screen then cuts to footage of the Town Hall with a female with light purple hair, and a dress covered in red, whose actually the Mayor, standing behind a podium.

"Some of you may be thinking that in light of today's recent discovery, the end of our little town is approaching. However, your government has the situation completely under control. I'm establishing an initiative, to assemble a committee, to identify a strategy, for evaluating the situation. Until then, I request that everyone retreat to their homes immediately. We are now in Code Aqua." The mayor said, as the broadcast cuts off.

" **NOO!** That means we've got ta close fer tha day..!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed, as the thought of making no money makes him sad.

"Ah well, an eye for an eye. I need this day off to work on my screenplay; Tentacle Spectacle: The Musical!" Squidward said, holding a notebook. "My mother..." He paused to blow a kiss to the sky, presumably to his deceased mother, watching over him in the heavens. "...She would be so proud..."

"Ugh...let's hope the volcano gets us first." Mr. Krabs snarked.

"I just don't get why everyone is acting so crazy...what's wrong with a simple volcano?" SpongeBob innocently questioned.

Mr. Krabs and Squidward just sighed in frustration in response.

"Ugh, when are you ever gonna grow up, SpongeBob?! Everyone knows that the world is a horrible place filled with fear, suffering, and despair!" Squidward grunted.

"But it's _**our**_ horrible place, with the best despair there is!" SpongeBob said, as he left the Krusty Krab, leaving Squidward to grumble some more.

We then cut to Patrick sleeping near his rock, as SpongeBob made a mad dash towards him.

"Hey Patrick! Haven't you seen the news about-"

"Oh, Code Aqua? Love that color. Really brings out the color of my eyes." Patrick interupted.

"Well, everyone seems so concerned." SpongeBob said.

"Well, that's probably because they're not at home watching the Mermaid Man marathon," Patrick said, as SpongeBob sat next to him, as he continued. "In _surround sound, sound, sound, sound...!_ "

"...Hey, can I ask you something, Pat?"

"NO. My couch, I get the remote."

"Oh, not that. Um...do you think I'm manager material?" SpongeBob questioned.

"Psh, of course! ...What's manager material? Is it like polyester?"

"Well, Mr. Krabs said that I'll be nothing more than a fry cook..."

"WHAT?! But you're the most dependable, most responsible, most absorbent sponge I've ever met! How could he think such a thing like that?!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Gee, thanks Patrick. I needed that!" SpongeBob beamed, hugging his wide friend.

"But you're still not holding my remote." Patrick said, as he turned on his TV.

...Only to see a 'PLEASE STAND BY' message.

"...'All programs cancelled due do seismic activity?'" SpongeBob said, as he read the message aloud.

"What?!" Patrick quietly exclaimed, continuously changing the channel, his exclamation escalating further with each channel change with the same message. "No...no...No! Every channel's the same!" He then turns the TV off, as he starts to lose his sanity. "Stuck inside...without mindless entertainment...!" Finally, Patrick loses it, as he starts screeching and jumping around like an enraged gorilla. SpongeBob got in front of him, and tried to calm him down.

"Patrick, snap out of it! Breathe in, breathe out, eyes up here!" SpongeBob instructed, as Patrick did just that. "Sure, there _may_ be no TV, and we _may_ be at Code Aqua, but as long as we're together, we're okay!"

"Oh, I don't know about that, SpongeBob." Patrick said, unsure.

"Well, _I_ do. We're B-F-F's!" SpongeBob said, as he moved his finger into a B shape, followed with two F shapes.

"B-F-F...BFFFFFF!"

"No, we're _Best Friends Forever_!"

"Is that even a thing? Did you just make that up?" Patrick questioned.

"It's a thing that's true!" SpongeBob responded.

* * *

"BFF"

Written by: Plain White T's

* * *

 _I've got you_

 _And you've got me!_

 _I don't need my glasses on_

 _To see we're both pretty lucky!_

 _Stuck inside_

 _With no TV..._

 _Being bored with you makes me_

 _As happy as can be!_

 _Let's have some fun together!_

 _We'll be best friends forever!_

 _B-F-F,_

 _That stands for us!_

Upon hearing his friend sing, Patrick wanted to join in.

 _Life is sweet,_

 _There's snacks we can eat!_

SpongeBob continued.

 _We'll have fun if we go out,_

 _And just sit around, doing nothing._

Brief pause as SpongeBob and Patrick sat down.

 _Let's explore,_

 _Open every drawer...!_

Upon searching one drawer, SpongeBob finds a piece of moldy cheese, delighting Patrick.

 _Hey, you've found my long lost cheese!_

SpongeBob throws the cheese to Patrick.

 _Well, that's what friends are for!_

 _Let's have some fun together!_

 _~You're my best friend forever!~_

 _ **B-F-F,**_

 _ **That stands for-**_

The song pauses as SpongeBob and Patrick perform their own interpretive dance they call, 'The Friend Dance.'

 _We're best friends and this is the Friend Dance!_

 _We're best friends and this is the Friend Dance!_

 _We're best friends and this is the Friend Dance!_

 _WE'RE BEST FRIENDS AND-_

The song then resumes.

 _Every little thing that I can think of doing_

 _Just sounds better, doing it together!_

 _Every little thing that I can think of doing_

 _Just sounds better, doing it together!_

 _Doing it with you!_

"Hey, Patrick! Check _this_ out!" SpongeBob said, as he expanded Patrick's couch widely. "How's the weather down there!?"

"Whoa! I didn't know my couch could do that!" Patrick said, as he rose from his couch, causing the couch to retract, ejecting SpongeBob from the couch. "SpongeBob, you okay?!"

"Oh, I'm fine!"

"Ooh, check this out!" Patrick moved his couch into a circular motion, with SpongeBob lounging in it, like a hot tub.

"Mmm, I love me some bubbles in my bath!"

"I love me some bubbles anywhere!"

SpongeBob and Patrick then took the couch, and made a wheel shape, imagining that they're driving. They then 'crash' their 'car.'

"What's next?" Patrick questioned.

"Well, you said you loved bubbles..." SpongeBob said, as he made a bubble shape, and jumped on it.

 _Floating high,_

 _Like a bubble in the sky!_

 _Feeling good just like I should,_

 _and you're the reason why!_

 _Let's have some fun together!_

Patrick then joined in.

 _We'll be best friends forever!_

 _B-F-F,_

 _That stands for us!_

 _This can't get any better!_

 _You're my best friend forever!_

 _B-F-F,_

 _That stands for us!_

 _B-F-F,_

 _That stands for us!_

 _B-F-F,_

 _That stands for..._

 _SpongeBob and Patrick!_

 _That stands for us!_

After SpongeBob and Patrick finished their song, Sandy arrives.

"Boys! I've got some news, hot off the grill!"

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

For those wondering what the format for this fanfiction is, it's a mix of both the Chicago and Broadway show, with the song lyrics deriving from the Original Cast Recording soundtrack, which coincidentally is for the Chicago show. The Broadway show changed the lyrics for most of the songs, some I didn't mind, like Bikini Bottom Day, while others like Hero is My Middle Name were kinda unnecessary.

Also, I understand that I left Patchy the Pirate out of the introduction, since he's arguably considered to be a highlight of the show, but aside from his song Poor Pirates, I felt he was kinda useless, aside from entertaining the audience whenever SpongeBob or any of the others weren't in the focus. But, what do you guys think? Should I put Patchy in this fanfiction, or not? Let me know what you think, and have a great day!


	3. No Control

"Boys! I've got some news, hot off the grill!" Sandy said, as she showed some schematic papers.

"Yes? Yes?!" SpongeBob and Patrick both said, eager to know what's going on.

"I've made some calculations about that volcano. And that volcano is going to blow up...

At sundown...

Tomorrow." Sandy explained, her voice dripping with edge at the end.

How did SpongeBob and Patrick react to this devastating news?

...

...

...

Laughing. Like they just heard the funniest joke in the world.

"Ha ha ha! That's a good one, Sandy!" SpongeBob said, trying to catch his breath.

" _I'm as serious as a taco shortage in Texas!_ " Sandy exclaimed, bringing SpongeBob and Patrick's full attention back.

Sandy proceeded to open up her schematics. SpongeBob holds the end of the paper, but as the contents keep piling up, it starts to be heavier than he thought.

"I've determined a timeline, through the analysis of the seismic activity and gas emissions, and over the next thirty-six hours, tremors will increase, and boulders will fall..."

At this point, the large stack of papers reached down to SpongeBob's foot, as he vigorously tried to release it, as Sandy continued.

"...eventually leading to a cataclysmic eruption, which will completely destroy Bikini Bottom, and unless we do something fast, at sundown tomorrow, it'll all be...!"

Sandy dropped the schematic file, crashing down to the ground right as SpongeBob got his foot free.

"...the end." Sandy finished.

"...The... ** _END_** end?!" SpongeBob fearfully questioned, hoping he didn't hear that right.

"Yep. Certain as a bull-tick on a longhorn."

Now that they fully understood the situation, there's only one thing SpongeBob and Patrick can think of now.

"THE END IS COMING! THE END IS COMING!" The two exclaimed as they ran around frantically.

"Psh, relax boys, there's no need to panic!"

But as another tremor shakes Bikini Bottom...

"...I take that back!" 

* * *

"No Control"

Written by: David Bowie

* * *

 _THE END IS COMING!_

 _THE END IS COMING!_

 _THE END!_

 _IS!_

 _COMING!_

SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy exclaimed, as they ran around frantically through Bikini Bottom, and as they past a TV store, the displayed televisions cut to a breaking news segment with Perch Perkins.

 _This just in..._

 _The end is in our future..._

 _Evidence has come to light..._

 _It's all deranged..._

 _No control..!_

 _Sit tight in your corner..._

 _No point in making plans..._

 _It's all deranged..._

 _No control..!_

Somehow, the trio bump into Perch, and decide to broadcast their findings to the whole town, as Perch positioned his mic towards Sandy.

 _The science is clear,_

 _I'm afraid it's true!_

The mic then goes towards SpongeBob.

 _The end's really here!_

Then towards Patrick.

 _There's nothing we can do!_

Then back to Sandy.

 _And if I read these numbers right,_

 _Our time is up..._

SpongeBob and Patrick huddled with Sandy towards the mic.

 _Tomorrow night!_

The trio run off, as Perch continued.

 _Time runs out tomorrow..._

 _Terror in our final hours..._

 _It's all deranged..._

 _No control..!_

We then pan over to Mr. Krabs at the front of the Krusty Krab.

 _The lava will flow,_

 _and we'll burn when it does!_

 _Just ashes an' smoke,_

 _where me money once was!_

Then towards Plankton and Karen at the front of the Chum Bucket.

 _There's gotta be a scheme...!_

 _There's gotta be a plan...!_

 ** _I think we should run,_**

 ** _while we still can!_**

The whole town joins in at this point.

 _NO CONTROL!_

As the town chanted "The end is coming!" in a circle, Perch continued.

 _Stay away from the future..._

 _No point in making plans..._

 _It's all deranged..._

 _No control..!_

Perch and the town stop, as a spotlight shines on SpongeBob.

 _Everyone's so scared and sad..._

 _Just one volcano, that's not so bad._

 _Until Bikini Bottom's gone,_

 _Let's all keep calm, and carry on...!_

SpongeBob shrieked, as if he feels himself being dragged into the hysterical mob.

 _No control!_

 _I can't believe I've no control!_

 _It's all deranged!_

 _I can't believe I've no control!_

 _It's all deranged!_

 _Deranged!_

 _Deranged..._

 ** _AHHH!_**

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

 _ **AHHH!**_

Tick.

Tock.

 ** _AHHH!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**


	4. When The Going Gets ToughSimple Sponge

**Author's Notes:** Surprise! I've finally updated! Sorry it took so long, but summer has been running me wild recently, so I'm thankful to have this timeout to update this story. I also decided to update because of the sad news that because of construction at the Palace Theatre, they're closing down the SpongeBob musical. However, the musical is gonna have a US tour next year, so look forward to that.

So, to make up the amount of time I've been away, I decided to have TWO songs for the price of ONE chapter! If you know the entire routine of the show, you know the two songs I'm talking about, so let's continue the musical/story!

* * *

 _"All citizens of Bikini Bottom! Report to the Town Square!"_

The mayor announced, as all of the inhabitants of the underwater city gathered around the large, square area outside of City Hall. The mayor, herself, appeared behind a podium, and faced the townsfolk.

"Ladies and gentle-fish, we only have until sundown tomorrow to save our fins. But, rest assured, that I will lead us in this time of crisis, by setting meetings, to encourage the young, about drafting proposals for individual action."

"...So we're doomed." Squidward said.

"I'm scared!" one citizen yelped.

"Me too!" Another yelled.

"We need someone to save us!" A third chimed.

"Don't give up now, y'all! We jus' need to put our heads together, and figure us a way out of this mess!" Sandy encouraged.

"What we _need_ is a task force!" Mrs. Puff exclaimed.

"A task force? Yer right, Mrs. Puff! We'll build a giant forcefield around Bikini Bottom!" Mr. Krabs said.

"Yeah...but, forcefields don't exist." Sandy replied.

"Aw, bummer!" Larry the Lobster exclaimed.

"I say, we find and blame who's responsible for all this, and offer them to the volcano as a sacrifice!" Old Man Jenkins exclaimed.

Squidward, in response, grabbed SpongeBob. "Ooh! I've got just the guy!"

Mr. Krabs sighed, frustratingly. "Does _anyone_ have an idea that'll **_WORK_**?!"

"Ooh, ooh! Pick me, pick me!" Patrick exclaimed, raising his hand.

"Yes, tall pink one?" The mayor said.

"Maybe if we all close our eyes, it'll all just go away!"

...

...

...

 _"...How deep..."_ Two sardines quietly mused.

"NO, IT'S NOT! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Squidward exclaimed.

"Hooray! Wait..." said Patrick.

Sandy chimed in. "I got it! We can find a way to halt the exponential increase of power-crusting pressure in the subterranean magma chamber!"

"Yeah! What she said!" SpongeBob beamed.

"Science, y'all! That's the answer!"

* * *

Suddenly, it seemed that time stopped for a moment, as we focus to Plankton and Karen, who have stayed quiet for most of this.

"I have a new scheme, Karen...and it's my best one yet! But for it to work, I must need them to stay scared." Plankton said.

 **"What are you talking about? The end is coming! This isn't the time for one of your 'schemes!'"** Karen exclaimed.

"Oh yes, it is! It's true, hypnotizing the whole town one at a time would take too long. But when fish are scared, they swarm together. If I can get them all in one place, **_TRAPPED WHERE THERE'S NO WAY OUT_** , I can hypnotize them all at ONCE! But first, I need to shut down that squirrel..."

Then, time seemed to resume as Plankton jumped around, trying to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me!"

* * *

"Yes...who said that?" The mayor questioned, as everyone looked around for that tiny voice.

"I did! The tiny guy, jumping around and waving my arms around!"

"Oh, there you are, tiny citizen!" The mayor said, as everyone looked down at Plankton.

Plankton, now having the whole town's attention, cleared his throat. "Do any of you actually believe _science_ can save us?"

The town started to question themselves, as Plankton continued. "Ah, come on! Next thing, she'll tell us 'tidal-warming' is _real!_ "

"I've been studyin' Bikini Bottom fer years now! With a lil' time an' research-"

Plankton interrupted the squirrel. "We only have until sundown tomorrow."

Sandy scoffed. "Well, if you'll just trust me-"

Plankton interrupted again. "Why should we? _You're not even_ from _here._ "

"Yeah! You're a land-mammal!" Old Man Jenkins exclaimed.

"Since when did that matter?!" Sandy asked.

"Well, things are different now! Our town is under attack!"

"You know what they say, folks, when the going gets tough..." Plankton said.

"The tough gets going!" One citizen responded.

"NO! They get lost." Plankton finished.

* * *

Plankton struck a pose, that seemed to make time stop temporarily again.

"I need to sell them on my plan Karen. But it won't be easy. I'm gonna need to do it...

...in **SONG**. A more...hip-hop feeling song. Give me a beat, Karen!"

...

...

...

Karen laughed at this notion. **"Ha, ha, ha! You're kidding, right?! You couldn't rap even if your life depended on it!"**

"Oh yeah?" Plankton said, as he trudged ever-so closely towards his computer wife. " _Watch._ "

* * *

"When The Going Gets Tough"

Written by: T.I.

* * *

 _This task force is for losers!_

 _I've got the perfect plan!_

 _Right now, the getting's good_

 _So let's get out while we can!_

 _Look, lava's pretty hot!_

 _Let's give in to our fear!_

 _Disaster's on it's way,_

 _That means we can't spend no more time in here!_

 _You all know who I am!_

 _Evil genius, giant brain!_

 _You can't stop a volcano!_

 _I mean, are you all insane?!_

 _The ones who stay will all be vaporized without a doubt!_

 _Before that sucker blows, we gotta get the fish out!  
(Fish out, fish out, fish out!)_

 _Oh, let go!  
(Oh, let go!)_

 _And begone!  
(And begone!)_

 _Oh, let go!  
(Oh, let go!)_

 _And begone!  
(And begone!)_

 _Oh, let go!  
(Oh, let go!)_

 _And begone!  
(And begone!)_

 _Oh, let go!  
(Oh, let go!)_

 _And we gone!  
(And we gone!)_

 _'Cause when the going gets tough...  
(When the going gets tough...)_

 _That means it's time to get lost!  
(That means it's time to get lost!)_

 _When the going gets tough...  
(When the going gets tough...)_

 _That means it's time to get lost!  
(That means it's time to get lost!)_

 _So let go!  
_

 _And begone!_

 _Let's be gone!_

SpongeBob, flabbergasted about this situation, tries to intercept.

 _Hold on, Plankton!_

 _I am simply shocked!_

 _Bikini Bottom is our home!_

 _I can't believe you talk about_

 _Just walking out!_

 _Let's figure out_

 _A way to stay today, tomorrow!_

 _I feel sorrow, I feel fear,_

 _But I'm not leaving here!_

 _Who's with me?!-_

Having heard enough, Plankton pushes SpongeBob to the side, as he continues.

 _The simple sponge is talking?_

 _How fascinating, do go on!_

 _The fry cook has a plan?_

 _Good luck with that, 'cause I'll be gone!_

 _You don't just wait around when you're under attack, no!_

Karen joins in.

 ** _You run like crazy!_**

 _Out the back!_

 ** _Y'got one day left!_**

 ** _Go home and pack!_**

 _Oh, let go!  
(Oh, let go!)_

 _And begone!  
(And begone!)_

 _Oh, let go!  
(Oh, let go!)_

 _And begone!  
(And begone!)_

 _Oh, let go!  
(Oh, let go!)_

 _And begone!  
(And begone!)_

 _Oh, let go!  
(Oh, let go!)_

 _And we gone!  
(And we gone!)_

 _'Cause when the going gets tough...  
(When the going gets tough...)_

 _That means it's time to get lost!  
(That means it's time to get lost!)_

 _When the going gets tough...  
(When the going gets tough...)_

 _That means it's time to get lost!  
(That means it's time to get lost!)_

 _So let go!  
_

 _And begone!_

 _Let's be gone!_

"Now, of course, mass evacuation is not an easy feat! We'll need something bigger, a vessel that'll trap us all-I MEAN, _fit_ us all. A giant escape pod!"

On cue, one of Plankton's assistants presented a catalog from Giant Escape Pods 'R Us.

"This pod will take us far away from here, and to a brand new home for us all!"

"Ooh, to Bikini Top?!" One citizen said.

"Or to Bikini Wax?!" Larry added.

"Ooh, or Brazillian-" Mrs. Puff nearly said before being interrupted.

"NO! To Chumville!" Plankton announced.

The townsfolk did a double take on what he just said.

"Uhm...because we're chums!"

"Hold on a second there, Plankton!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed. "I wasn't born yesterday, ya know! This is soundin' like another one of yer schemes!"

"Aw Krabs, at a time like this? Why would you think something like that?" Plankton playfully questioned, trying his hardest to not laugh.

"Ya've got somethin' up yer sleeve, I just know it!" Mr. Krabs said.

"I'm a one-celled organism.

...

...

...

 _I don't even_ HAVE _sleeves!"_

While Karen and all the others reacted crazily to Plankton's sick burn, he proceeded to conclude his plea for world domination-I mean, 'song.'

 _Oh, let go!  
(Oh, let go!)_

 _And begone!  
(And begone!)_

 _Oh, let go!  
(Oh, let go!)_

 _And begone!  
(And begone!)_

 _Oh, let go!  
(Oh, let go!)_

 _And begone!  
(And begone!)_

 _Oh, let go!  
(Oh, let go!)_

 _And we gone!  
(And we gone!)_

 _'Cause when the going gets tough...  
(When the going gets tough...)_

 _That means it's time to get lost!  
(That means it's time to get lost!)_

 _When the going gets tough...  
(When the going gets tough...)_

 _That means it's time to get lost!  
(That means it's time to get lost!)_

 _So let go!  
_

 _And begone!_

 _Let's be gone!_

 _Let's be gone!_

 _So let go!_

* * *

The entire town applauded Plankton's performance, all of them speaking in agreement to his plan.

"...They listened to me, Karen! They treated me like I was their size!" Plankton giddily said to his wife.

"Wait, everyone! We can't just _leave_!" SpongeBob adamantly objected.

The mayor ignored the sponge as she announced, "We'll order the escape pods, cash on delivery!" She then proceeded to pick up the catalog, and looked through the details. "Expedited shipping by 6:00 PM, next business day! Just enough time to get out before sundown tomorrow!" She proceeded to look at the price. "And it only costs...AAGH! There isn't enough clams in Bikini Bottom to pay for that!" She exclaimed as she threw the catalog away.

"Welp, guess we'll just have to stay!" SpongeBob beamed.

"NO, WAIT! Uhm...we could raise the funds to pay for it!" Plankton exclaimed.

"By sundown tomorrow? Heh, not a chance in kelp." Squidward dully said.

"Psh, yeah. The only time I ever 'give money' is when some celebrity shows up." Larry added.

"I know, we could have a benefit concert!" Pearl suggested.

"I have an idea, we'll put on a benefit concert! One of those jamboree shell-athons, that we'll broadcast far and wide!" Plankton said.

"We shall have the concert tomorrow afternoon!" The mayor announced.

Squidward beamed, enthusiastically. "And I have just the piece for it! I call it, 'Tentacle Spectacle: The Musical!' Allow me to give you a piece of it!"

He began to dance and sing.

 _Look out world!_

 _'Cause here I come!_

However, Larry interrupted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, dude! You are NOT a celebrity!"

Pearl gasped. "But the Electric Skates are! We'll get them to perform!"

The mayor decided to hold a vote. "Who wants the Electric Skates...?"

Pearl raised her hand.

"...And is old enough to vote?"

Everyone else, minus Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy and SpongeBob, raised their hand.

"The Electric Skates it shall be!" The mayor announced, as everyone who raised their hand cheered.

The townsfolk felt a slight tremor as Pearl jumped up and down like a little kid. "I'm gonna meet the Electric Skates!" She squealed.

"You are not meetin' anyone, young lady! You are staying inside!" Mr. Krabs said, as he takes his whale daughter to his anchor house.

The mayor spotted Squidward, pouting. "Oh, and Squidward? Don't worry, we won't leave you out."

Squidward started to beam up, thinking, 'They're actually letting me perform?!'

"You can be an official concert organizer, and cater to the band's every crazy whim and unreasonable demands!" The mayor finished.

"Actually, that doesn't sound-"

The mayor interrupted the squid. "Yes! At tomorrow afternoon's concert, we will raise the money, to pay for the pod, then we'll leave our old home to Chumville! Start packing, it won't be long until we kiss our Bikini Bottom goodbye!"

"Guys, wait! We can't abandon our home!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"They've made up their minds, SpongeBob. And I have, too." Sandy said.

"But, Sandy! Just tell them about the science stuff again!"

 _"They're NOT gonna listen to a land-mammal, SpongeBob!"_ Sandy exclaimed, making SpongeBob quiet, as she stormed off.

A tear starts to run through SpongeBob's eye. "...But...it can't end like this..."

"Jus' let it go, boy. There's nothin' ye can do. I've told ya before, yer just a simple sponge." Mr. Krabs told the poor sponge.

 _'Simple sponge...'_

 _'Simple sponge...'_

 _'Simple sponge...'_

SpongeBob just kept replaying this in his head and zones out.

* * *

"(Just a) Simple Sponge"

Written by: Panic! At the Disco

* * *

 _Sure I spend my days,_

 _Floating around..._

 _Head in the bubbles,_

 _And my feet on the ground..._

 _But there is more to me than just my name..._

 _Give me a chance, and I could change the game..._

 _And maybe one day, Mr. Krabs will say,_

 _"The Krusty Krab's your's, it's yer lucky day!"_

 _That is what I've always wanted..._

 _Then I can finally say I've done it..._

 _Let me have adventure,_

 _Be a contender and more..._

A gang of floating, sentient sponges started to circle around SpongeBob, and joined in.

 _('Cause you're not a simple sponge!)_

 _I wish he'd see,_

 _I'm not just the sponge next door..._

 _(No, you're not a simple sponge!)_

 _There's got to be a better way,_

 _A way to save this town I love..._

 _But how can I stop the end of the world...?_

 _...Am I just a simple sponge...?_

 _(No, you're not a simple sponge!)  
_

 _(No, you're not a simple sponge!)_

SpongeBob somehow found the courage to continue, with more enthusiasm.

 _So what if I'm a sponge?_

 _It's what I want to be!_

 _There isn't anyone who stretches like me!_

 _Employee of the month, two years in a row!_

The sponges took the form of a spatula.

 _Undisputed master of my own dojo!_

 _And everyone here knows that they can depend,_

 _On this expert jellyfisher who's a trusted friend!_

The sponges took the form of a jellyfish.

 _I can eat a lot of ice cream!_

The sponges took the form of an ice cream cone.

 _I can even play my nose like..._

SpongeBob plays his nose like a flute to a familiar jingle, before continuing.

 _Let me have adventure,_

 _Be a contender, and more..!_

 _('Cause you're not a simple sponge!)_

 _Can't he see,_

 _I'm not just the sponge next door?!_

 _(No, you're not a simple...)_

A spotlight shines on SpongeBob, as the song gets softer.

 _I wish that I could turn back time..._

 _I never thought my world could end..._

 _I only wanna hang out with my friends..._

The sponges took the form of a starfish and a squirrel, possibly resembling Patrick and Sandy.

 _But fear, I fear, is dragging us down..._

 _And now there's,_

 _Panic that's run amok  
(Panic that's run amok!)_

 _In my simple town!_

 _(No, no, no, no, no...)_

 _NO!_

The sponges form a cape around, and behind, SpongeBob.

 _Just give me adventure!_

 _I'm a contender, and more!_

 _('Cause you're not a simple sponge!)_

 _I'm real sure,_

 _I'm not just the sponge next door!_

 _(No, you're not a simple sponge!)_

 _I'm gonna find a better way,_

 _A way to save the life I love!_

 _And I am gonna stop,  
(And I am gonna stop,)_

 _The end of the-  
(The end of the-)_

 _"NO!" The subconscious voice of Mr. Krabs boomed, scaring all the sponges away. "You're just a simple sponge...!"_

"You're wrong, Mr. Krabs! I'll find a way to stop that volcano from erupting!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

 _"You are still a simple sponge..."_

"I'll use science, like Sandy said. I'm gonna need her on the team..."

 _"'Cause you're just a simple sponge..."_

"And Patrick, too! He's _super strong!_ We'll be the best team _ever!_ Sandy's brains, plus Patrick's brawn, plus _my..._ "

SpongeBob paused. What did he bring to this team?! Sandy has the smarts, Patrick has the muscles...or flab, but what about him?

 _"Yes, a very simple sponge!" The subconscious Mr. Krabs taunted._

SpongeBob starts to feel something inside his chest, as the sentient sponges return and circle around him again. "I'm not sure what my thing is...

But that won't stop me! When the going gets tough, _THIS SPONGE GET'S GOING!"_ SpongeBob exclaimed.

 _No, I'm not a simple sponge!  
(Let me have adventure, be a contender, and more!)_

 _I am not a simple sponge!  
(They will see you're not just the sponge next door!)_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _Now, at last, I have found a way!_

 _A way to save this town I love!_

 _I am NOT,_

 _A simple..._

 _Sponge!_

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
